Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive of a seat adjusting device for motor vehicles with a spindle that is fastened on a first of two rails, which can be adjusted relative to each other, by means of at least one mounting located on one end of the spindle and with a motor-driven transmission that is arranged on the second rail.
Such a drive is described in EP 1 068 093 B1. The drive is shown in the figure there and in the present FIG. 1. As can be seen, a retaining plate 1 on which the seat of the vehicle is to be fastened is assigned to an upper rail 3. On the retaining plate 1, mounting links 11 are provided for a motor 2 so that it can be tightly connected to the retaining plate 1 and thus tightly connected to the upper rail. On both sides of motor 2, drive shafts 21, 22 are arranged. Flexible shafts can be used for this. These drive shafts 21, 22 produce the connection to a transmission 9 that is described in detail in EP 1 068 093 B1.
The upper rail 3 glides directly, or over, adjusting and/or bearing elements that are not shown on a lower rail 4 that is fastened on a vehicle floor of the motor vehicle.
In the functional positions of upper rail 3 and lower rail 4, these are held by their contact and/or mounting areas so that a hollow space results. Inside this hollow space, a threaded spindle 5 is arranged. This threaded spindle 5 is held by mountings 6a and 6b, which are tightly mounted on the lower rail 4. For this purpose, the mountings 6a and 6b have fastener holes 6e through which suitable threaded connections or similar fasteners extend and are held on fastener holes 4a of the lower rail 4. The spindle 5 itself is bolted tightly on the mountings 6a and 6b using suitable fastening nuts 6c, 6d. 
What is problematic in the drive shown in FIG. 1 is the design of the mountings 6a and 6b. 
These mountings 6a, 6b designed with an L-shape are ordinarily manufactured as stamped bent parts. In this case, the mountings are first punched out of metal plates as strip-shaped elements and then bent in a right angle. In fact, such stamped bent parts are relatively easy to manufacture and are thus cost-effective. However, the strength of these mountings, which is too low, is a disadvantage. In fact, such stamped bent parts can absorb only limited forces in the case of a crash. In tests, it has been found that such stamped bent parts can handle relatively low forces of up to about 20 kN in the case of a crash.